The reunion
by superjunior1991
Summary: tyson and the others are faced with the challenge of convincing kai to come for a reunion party! will they be able to succeed? what more is in store for our favourite bunch of beybladers after the reunion? will kai come or will he play spoil sport like he usually does?you will have to read to find out the answers. guaranteed a rib cracking roller coaster ride for all readers.
1. Prologue

It was rather a sunny day….

And there was this familiar sighing sound from our familiar hot headed teen world champion beyblader.

Tyson had sighed for the umpteenth time that day.

Hilary: Tyson would you please stop doing that! I cant hear myself think!

Tyson : who died and made you the team manager anyway? Cant I have enjoy freedom in my own house? You nosy grandma!

That hit the spot and Tyson would have have sworn he heard the vein in her head pop! She immediately charged at Tyson like an angry Bull in a bull fight!

Hilary : why you lil' bone headed doufus! Come here!

Daichi (cheering them both from the sidelines): fight! Fight! Fight!

Max : so ray who will it be this time?

Ray : my money is on Hilary! She always knows to get Tyson all worked up!

Hilary was currently concentrating more on how to rip tyson's head off from his body!

Tyson : oh for the love of humanity! Guys ? a little help here!

Ray (standing there coolly and not paying attention to tyson's cries): you sure you also want to bet on Hilary! Poor Tyson!

Tyson (sweat dropping on seeing them both): I cant believe you two! She…is…trying …to…behead…me… this is coid blooded treason I tell you!

Hilary : oh for the love of! Stop being such a drama queen! And besides your head was empty to begin with! Its not of much use to you! I am just returning the favour for that cup of hot chocolate you stole from me, you shameless thief!

Kenny (making his entrance and getting shocked at the commotion): guys guys! Please! Would it kill you both to pass this beautiful day by without all the bloodshed?

Hilary and Tyson ( pointing fingers at each other): he/ she started it!

Kenny (with a heavy sigh): you know what! I don't even care anymore! Don't go off eating my brains with your juvenile complaints! Coz' I am having enough already!

Hearing this both Tyson and Hilary stopped their fighting. Both came and sat beside their friend while ray, max and daichi were hovering above him. What a scene? Just a moment ago they were fighting like a snake and a mongoose but when it came to their friends they had come to his aid! Something was eating Kenny and Tyson decided to play spoil sport in an attempt to cheer him up.

Tyson : what's up four eyes? ..ate something that didn't go well? Don't worry! I sympathise with you! Happens to me all the time!

An awkward silence prevailed for a moment when finally Hilary decided to break it!

Hilary : you pig! Not everyone is like you, gobbling everything down and later feeling sorry for it! And how can you be so insensitive? You cant even guess whats bothering him for Pete's sake!

Hilary continued with her endless banter and Tyson and the rest decided to cover their ears coz' there was no stopping her.

Tyson ( facing ray, max and daichi with closed ears) what did I tell ya? …she is worse than your grandma! She is a …a witchy grandma! Ya she is a grandma witch!

Ray, max and daichi started laughing hysterically with their hands covering their stomachs.

Kenny : gggguyyysssss! ( frustratedly) you guys don't even realise the seriousness of the matter or the pathetic condition our so called team's in!

Hilary : come on guys! Give him a break would you! Now Kenny tell us what it is! How can you expect us to realise the seriousness when we don't even have a clue what you are talking about?

Kenny ( taking long deep breaths) I just got this news from Mr.D. he is organising a reunion party for all former beybladers who represented the BBA!

Everyone took a few minutes to register what he had just said! After a few minutes there was this huge howling and hooting.

Tyson : you are joking right! This was why you had a look that said look-at-me-i-am-the-most-miserable-four-eyes-in-the-world?

Max : ya chief! You should learn to loosen up! For a second there you had me all worried! You are starting to act like our very own lone wolf!

That angered Kenny even more. He was the usual nice guy most of the times. But he too can blow his top when he wanted to.

Kenny (balling his fists): ya right! Lone wolf! That's what I have been trying to say for the millionth time!

Everyone stood there without any emotions whatsoever!

Everyone (chorus): what are talking about Kenny?

Kenny : its kai! He isn't coming for the reunion! Mr. Dickinson tried contacting him but he seems to be awfully busy lately! He isn't replying to any messages sent so far either.

Tyson : (sarcastically) hn….typical kai! Why are you wasting your time worrying about him anyway? Chief it should be obvious to you by now. It was a miracle to see him turn up for matches in the past. How can you expect him to turn up for a lousy reunion party?

Tyson said this with a rather straight face. He suddenly stormed out and headed towards his room leaving all his friends in the quadrangle. Although he sounded like he didn't care he actually is feeling sad because it has been ages since he had seen or heard anything from kai. Max tried going after him but Hilary stopped him In his tracks.

Hilary : no max! leave him alone! He is Tyson after all! He is bound to come back to his senses sooner or later. Its just the spur of the moment thing.

Ray : ya she is right! Although Tyson sounds like he doesn't care he is the one among us who misses kai the most! Meanwhile we will think of something to convince kai to come for the reunion! What say?

Everyone agreed to it , but call it the spur of the moment again, Kenny suddenly had to ask a question to which neither of them knew the answer.

Kenny : umm …guys? How are we gonna convince him when we don't even know how to talk to him? Even doesn't know to establish contact!

Everyone was suddenly made to snap out of their dreamworld and were forced to put their thinking caps on!

Ray : I think the best thing for us to do is to go to the headquarters. We will see if we can get something there!

Daichi suddenly caught everyone off guard with a brilliant plan that none of them thought of!


	2. Talahere we come!

Tyson's P.O.V

Hn …stupid Kai and his stupid lone wolf attitude.

I still cant believe he didn't tell us anything about leaving the team or leaving this town. Atleast I thought he would say something about it to me but I guess I was wrong. I thought I could be the bestest out of the best buddies there can be to him but I guess it wasn't mutual.

Ugh!(taking off the hat ) just thinking about him makes me wanna just…ahhhh!

I cant even complete the insults I give him anymore! Darn it! I am sure he will come dragging his sorry butt to us later if not sooner and when he does I am so gonna punch that smirk off his lips if it's the last thing I do!

Man! Why am I talking to myself? Fighting with Hilary can really work up an appetite! Better go and rummage the kitchen for some grub! This is another one of those reasons why I love fighting with her! the longer the fight the more intense my hunger gets and that means more… FOOD!

Normal P.O.V

As Tyson enters the kitchen he quickly runs towards the fridge to get the milk carton out. Later he finds a loaf of sandwich bread lying there in one corner of the kitchen counter.

He grabs some veggies and a salami to make himself a nice big and juicy sandwich. Just when he was gonna take his first bite he hears the others making their way into the kitchen too. Quickly he keeps the sandwich a few centimetres away from him and begins drinking the milk.

Hilary : (seeing Tyson inside the kitchen) what did I tell ya? He is bound to come back to his senses.

Max : wow you were right Hil! I guess I can never beat Tyson in having the shortest temper span!

Hilary : you are so right maxxie….(now towards Tyson) a little too short this time! Don't you think?

Tyson : laugh all you want guys! Very soon you will regret for having questioned my intellect coz this genius has got an idea to bring Kai back!(having an expression that showed he was lying obviously)

Hilary : (folding her hands) whatever monkey boy! If I knew you better I would say you beat us to the kitchen for some food! I so knew it with that stupid look in your eyes that said that-sandwich-is-mine!(pointing to the sandwich on the table)

Tyson grinned his usual sheepish smile while all the others were quite astonished with the way Hilary had him all figured out in an instant. They all had a mischievous look in their eyes that said something-is-between-those-two.

Hilary : and speaking of plans daichi has come up with something. Lets hear it daichi!

No answer….

Hilary : daichi?

All turned their heads and found him quietly chomping away the sandwich that Tyson had made. It seemed like he was drowned in a world of his own.

Ray and max: I cant believe this guy!

Tyson suddenly felt his anger getting fuelled the moment he saw his sandwich in daichi's hands!

Tyson (gritting his teeth): why you little pipsqueak! How dare you steal my sandwich? You filthy sandwich thief I am gonna get you for this!

And all hell broke loose once again as Tyson chased down daichi by running around the dojo's compound! When he was about to pounce on him Hilary came in between and tyson's feet came to a sudden screeching halt!

Hilary : he has got a plan to bring back kai! I don't intend to have that spoiled because of you over a stupid sandwich!

Daichi (straightening himself up) ya ! tell him Hilary! (then sticking his tongue out to Tyson)

Tyson :( to daichi) why you!...(to Hilary) and you! You are such a nosy grandma witch, you know that? I had this perfect opportunity to pulverise this pipsqueak's bones and pummel his face right into the dirt and you had to come and ruin it!

Hilary stuck her tongue out to him and Tyson just put his hands up in defeat while ray and max were enjoying every bit of that scene and laughing.

Tyson (to daichi) you better spit it out soon you twerp…I haven't got all day ya know…

Daichi (glaring at Tyson) : as I was saying….Tala is in town right? And who knows Kai better than his former team mate? I am sure more than having to go to Mr Dickinson talking to Tala would be of great help. He is bound to know something.

Kenny hears this conversation and makes his entrance.

Kenny : I think it's a great idea! Whoever is in raise your hand please!

Everyone raises their hands up except for Tyson .

Kenny : I would appreciate it if EVERYONE were in this together! It has to be a unanimous decision Tyson!

Just then daichi puts his other hand up to make up for tyson's and gets a glare from everyone in return. After that he slowly lowers his hand.

Tyson : I guess some plan is better than no plan! I am in! and last one making it to Tala's place is a rotten egg!

Now , all having agreed to this plan of Daichi , dash towards Tala in hopes of finding something that might be of use to them in finding out where Kai is first!


	3. Date with destiny

Outside tala's place…

It was a gigantic mansion situated a few kilometres away from the BBA headquarters.

Noticing this Tyson and all the others' mouths fell open in surprise. They had never been to his house although they know that he had shifted here all the way from Russia to help with training the new beybladers. He had quit his job as the captain of the Blitzkrieg Boys and came over here after that disastrous beybattle that he had against Garland a few years ago that had him hospitalised for over months. Without their leader the rest of the team also decided to go their separate ways.

Hilary was the first one to snap out of their trance and noticed that the others were still gawking at his house.

Hilary : guys snap out of it! We came here to collect info about kai ! not to stare at his house!

Tyson : ya ya ! we know that already. You don't have to rub it in. guys lets pay a visit to our old pal Tala.

Hilary : I don't know what I will do with this bunch of complete idiots!(keeping her hand on her forehead)

On that note Tyson decides to ring the door bell. A strange voice greets them from the inside of his house through the answering machine.

Voice : who is this?

Tyson : this is Tyson .

Voice : Tyson who?

Tyson : Tyson Granger , the world champion blader! (with so much exuding pride ).

Hilary : if you are finished with your dramatic introduction, could you please tell him the purpose of our visit, Tyson?

Tyson : oh yeah…well…ahem…we would like to talk to Tala. Is he home?

Voice : oh yes…Mr Granger , please come in.

And the huge door to his house opened. It was Tala's butler who had been speaking to them over the answering machine. The butler was very kind enough to give them a tour around the house. And as usual our very own monkey boy had so much touring for one day he just couldn't control himself.

Daichi : hey look at that….Tala's trophies…(running away from the group)

Hilary : daichi ! stop that! You will end up breaking something.

Ray : ya dude! Control yourself….

But did he listen? He was in such a hyper mode he completely ignored all his friends. It was his first time seeing a spectacular place like this.

Tyson : (suddenly charging at him) I know how to bring the monkey down from the banana tree! Yo monkey boy! Stop monkeying around will ya! I will give you dragoon to play with later if you stop your rampage!

With that Tyson finally brought Daichi under control. And everyone breathed relief! Meanwhile Tala was seeing all this unfold before him and decided to make his entrance..

Tala : ( laughing) I cant believe this. The great Tyson Granger decided to pay me a visit. Unless he has something in mind!

Tyson : you know what! Sometimes you scare me with that know-it-all attitude. Anyways , good to see ya man!

Tala (hugging Tyson): good to see you doing good! So I heard has this reunion in mind!

Tyson : ya about that! Well….you see…we need your help with that!

Tala : you need my help? How can I possibly help you guys with anything?

Tyson : about kai….

On that note tala welcomed everyone in. his butler going by the name of Gerald came in with some tea and snacks. And as usual Tyson and daichi started with gobbling everything down.

Tala : (seeing them eat) ahem! (cough)….you wanted to know something about Kai?

Both were in a world of their own and Hilary suddenly raised her hand and whacked Tyson on his head that snapped him away from his eating marathon.

Tyson : (with his mouth full) yaaawww…aksully..we wane to…

Tala felt disgusted with seeing him talk with his mouthful and here too Hilary had to come in between and save the last bit of dignity their team captain has hanging for dear life.

Hilary : oh for Pete's sake, Tyson ! don't talk with your mouthful! And Mr. Gerald , we appreciate your hospitality and for the snacks..but apparently our captain is not quite educated about BASIC TABLE ETTIQUETE (glaring at Tyson)

Tala : o..k fine guys…can we please get back to the discussion at hand!

Max : ya tala , if you will excuse Tyson, can I continue ?

Tala nodded and max continued.

Max : well you are well aware of the reunion party that has been organised and we are totally clueless about Kai's whereabouts! It will be of great help if you were to tell us where Kai is!

Tala : (listening closely) so …you guys wanna convince kai to come for the reunion? I am afraid its gonna be next to impossible!

Tyson : what ? but why?

Tala : because he told me so himself! That he doesn't want to be connected with beyblading in any way possible!

Ray : wait a sec! you mean Kai is still in contact with you?

Tala : no..not now. But he told me so before he left town. He knows how you guys would feel if he told you that he was leaving town and also quitting beyblading so he spared you the worry and told me instead! He also wanted me to take care of Dranzer for him. He also played a major role in getting revenge from BEGA and this was the least that I could do to repay him for all that he has done to me.

Everyone was quiet after tala spoke. Suddenly Tyson broke the silence.

Tyson : so you are saying that we cannot convince him at all?

Tala : ya…but it wouldn't hurt for you guys to try! I will give you his contact details! No…on the second thoughts…I will give you the info about his whereabouts and you guys can go there personally! Besides having known him for a while I would say he will definitely neglect the offer if you contacted him through phone or anything else!

Hearing this Tyson and the others were so excited and happy.

Tala : don't go celebrating yet guys! The real obstacle is yet to be crossed.

Tyson : don't you worry about that! Kai is a tough nut to crack but I aint no worse nutcracker either.

Taking leave from tala Tyson and his gang decides to inform about this new development.

At 's place…

Tyson : (blasting his way in)….Mr.D we finally…

Mr.D: Tyson what did I tell you about breaking and entering?...out!

Tyson's shoulders slumped all of a sudden and he again stood outside and asked for his permission to enter.

Tyson : may I come in your highness !

Mr.D: you may come in! and spare me the highness compliment! It kinda gives me an old geyser image!

Tyson : (with a low voice)….ha ha….i cant believe this ! he still thinks he is a tween at heart?

Mr.D: so what is it that you wanted to tell me? And why aren't your friends with you today?

Tyson : sir , actually they are at my place. And I just got this info about Kai from tala earlier today.

Mr.D: well …wel…. I am impressed good job Tyson, good job. I am pleased to see you are taking this whole reunion thing seriously and in inviting your aloof team member for it

Tyson : sir, actually tala wanted me to go in person and convince Kai rather than contact him over the phone! So I would like to go to Russia and pay him a visit!

Mr.D: that is just simply wonderful! I will arrange for all your travel expenses!

Tyson : (happily) thank you so much! You are the best Mr.D!

Mr.D: and Tyson! If you were to fail doing this task I would not let you step in this country!

Tyson (gulped) ummm….. yeah! Ok..

Mr.D: just kidding my boy! Loosen up! Just try your best! I am sure he will not say no!

With that Tyson thanked him and informed his friends about his trip to Russia and bringing Kai back . everyone was excited about this and some even offered to come with him. But he told them that even with him going alone its not guaranteed that Kai would agree, so its best if he travelled alone! The next day, Tyson packed everything up for his date with destiny…with Kai!

**Looking forward for tyson's adventures in Russia? Stay tuned for another hilarious chapter guys….meanwhile read and review…pretty please…anonymous readers are also welcome to leave their reviews or any suggestions to improve the current track!**


	4. Stranded in Moscow

As per the plan Tyson was to go to Russia to convince Kai for the reunion. It is his ritual to always get up very late in the morning and he was supposed to board his flight by 12 at noon. It was already 7 in the morning and he had to report at the airport about 3 hrs prior to his flight! Everyone did their best to wake him up but it seemed he wouldn't even budge!

Hilary did what she had to do. She took a big bucket of water and was heading towards Tyson.

Max (holding her hand and stopping her): Hilary , please! Think of the consequences..

Hilary : you have a better plan to wake him up?

Hearing that max suddenly backed out. It was more out of the fear he has over Hilary. Finally she emptied the entire bucket of water on him. The world came crashing down on Tyson.

Tyson : ahhhhhhhhh!

Everyone else were shocked to see Tyson up in an instant!

Tyson : you dirty little hag! How dare you pour water on me?(very angrily)

Hilary : well if you didn't notice the time is already 7 30. Aren't you supposed to be somewhere at this moment?

Tyson realised that he had to get to the airport soon or else he would have to feel the wrath of Mr.D.

Tyson : so …..you just had to pour water on me?

Hilary : somebody had to take the responsibility of waking you up! And besides your snoring could be heard way down the street!

Tyson : you witch! I know you are lying! You got all my sheets and futon wet!

Hilary : serves you right! In fact I think you should thank me…

Tyson : thank you? For what?

Hilary : for giving you a bath! Atleast I saved you the trouble!

Everyone started giggling and Tyson suddenly stormed out of his room in an instant!

Max : oh come on Tyson! Atleast Hilary's got a point!

Tyson : you know what …you guys are impossible! I cant believe I have been living with you bunch of traitors! Always supporting that witch!

After that everyone saw Tyson off at the airport. While he was gonna take leave from them he unexpectedly called out for Hilary.

Tyson : hey hil!

Hilary turned around surprised and was taken completely off guard and stood facing him.

Tyson :_ oh man cant believe how difficult it is to deal with girls! And whats with that surprised smirk on her face? I cant believe the day has come for me to say "thank you" and that too to this witch!umm….she kinda looks cute when she gets surprised and goes all "wiggly eyebrows" at me! What? What am I saying? What am I thinking? ...cute? Hilary ?...no way….not in a million years! Not even in my dreams! Well here goes nothing_ !

Passenger by the name of Tyson Granger this is your last call! Please board your respective flight immediately! I repeat please board your flight immediately!

Hilary : Tyson! They are calling your name!

Tyson : (running ) thanks for waking me up!

And Tyson was out of her sight! Everyone waved him goodbye and was shocked to hear him say thank you and that too to Hilary of all people!

Hilary : umm….you are welcome? Hnn..that was ….weird! what has gotten into him?

Everyone started mocking her about the way Tyson got flustered when he thanked her.

Daichi : (imitating Tyson): thanks a lot Hilary! For understanding me!

Max : (imitating Hilary) : oh tyson! No need to thank me! After all we are friends!

Daichi (imitating Tyson) : from now on we shouldn't be just friends!

Max (imitating Hilary and keeping his hands over his mouth in shock) : then?

And daichi just took the whole mocking thing to a whole new level!

Daichi (imitating Tyson): oh Hilary…

How I love thee….

Please be forever mine….

Without you my life is just thorns and vine….

Come to me my Juliet…

Together we shall sail into the sunset…..

Max (imitating Hilary) : oh Tyson! My romeo! I love you…

Seeing all this hilary's patience snapped while ray and Kenny had the time of their lives watching max and daichi perform their act.

Hilary : (evil aura) you….guys …..are ….so…gonna ….pay….i am gonna reshape that puny lil head of yours if it's the last thing I do!

Hearing this max and daichi ran for their lives….while Hilary was chasing after them both.

Daichi : (shouting towards max) maxxie! Man you re trailin behind! Hurry up or you will be cursed by that witch!

Hearing this max ran faster and caught up with daichi…but Hilary in her demonic mode is equal to a mike Tyson + usain bolt! She caught up with them both and gave the beating of their lives… after which both swore to never open their mouths again about her or Tyson.

Meanwhile Tyson had settled himself quite well inside his flight! All the while during his trip he kept thinking about Kai, whether he would accept or reject him. If he did the latter he would have to return home empty handed. He certainly didn't wanna pass this reunion by! It was the perfect opportunity for all of them to be united again as a team. And there was no team without Kai in it! With all those questions in mind, Tyson finally set foot in Moscow, Russia .

A lot had changed since he had been here. There was a huge children's amusement park right beside Kremlin and that had been demolished and made into a housing complex. But two things didn't quite change though. One, The fact that Tyson doesn't do Russian and two,the fact that each and every sign board was in Russian . the last time he had been here it was during the world beyblade championships and Kai was with them. He was their …sort of…a tour guide and helped them through communicating with people in Russia . poor Tyson realised this all too late!

Tyson : OMG! What do I do now? I don't speak Russian and neither do these people speak English! Oh Kai ! what trouble have you got me into this time?

Poor thing started to attract attention from everyone of those around him with his panicky state! Nobody was there to help him out! When he decided to go to the nearest beyblading center and get help he forgot the directions. He was totally like a lost puppy! Just when he took a wrong turn around a corner, it was a dead end.

Tyson : (hands up above his head): just great! A dead end! This is all your fault Kai! I am here searching for you while you will be out there somewhere relaxing. Hnnn. Who am I kidding? I am getting nowhere, I am just running around in circles. The things I do for friendship! Why couldn't I have suggested someone to accompany me here! Oh right…I wasn't thinking…stupid me and my stupid oversized mouth…. Man I am hungry and tired! I don't have enough energy to even talk to myself!

With that Tyson started rummaging his backpack for some food but…..

Tyson : (startled) I ….cant….believe this! No food! Which means no Tyson! I can feel the darkness closing in! my eyes are getting heavy…I cant breathe! (saying all this overdramatically)

Suddenly he was made to snap out of his overdramatic spree when he smelt food …

Tyson (sniffing) : mmmm….smells like …hot dog! And just my luck I have enough money for a hot dog!

He felt like he finally saw light at the end of a never ending dark tunnel. With tears in his eyes he made his way to the hot dog vendor and bought himself one to dig in!

Tyson (still tears in his eyes) : how beautiful you are!..(looking at the hot dog)….come to papa!

While he was about to take the first bite he suddenly heard the growling of a pack of angry dogs! He slowly turned around and faced them while those dogs took a sniff of the hot dog In his hand and began salivating!

Tyson (nervous and sweating like hell) : ummm….what are you guys lookin at? Dogs shouldn't eat hot dogs….hahh(nervous laugh)…good doggies….good doggies…good..

While he was sneakily trying to escape from the angry pack..the dogs started pouncing on him from all directions. In an attempt to escape their attack Tyson had to forgo his hard earned hot dog. It worked and the pack got distracted away from him. With the last bit of energy he had he sprinted out of there onto the main road. Suddenly a big, black limo stopped by his side. Tyson was catching his breath while the windshield got lowered! He got the shock of his life after seeing the person inside the limo…..

**Well well guys…I hope you enjoy this latest update of mine...was just in the mood for some rib tickling humour and came up with the Shakespearean version of Daichi…hope you like it too and please do leave comments about it…anonymous reviews are welcome guys….and stay tuned to witness who the mysterious person could be in the next chapter! The italics is where Tyson thinks in his mind!**


	5. Kai the saviour?

Tyson : k…k..kai?

And there he was standing in front of him wearing an elegant tuxedo. His unique two toned hair swaying slightly in the breeze and the soul piercing crimson eyes after he removed his sunglasses were seeing his ex-teammate after so long.

Kai : Tyson ? what are you…?

With happiness exuding from his eyes Tyson didn't let kai finish asking his question and hugged him tightly without leaving any space for him to breathe.

Kai : ugh…you lil…Tyson! cccant….brreathe!

Tyson : wow! It is you! Isn't it? pinch me so I know its not a dream.(still surprised)

Kai : glad to do the honours!

Just when Kai was going to pinch Tyson to snap him out of his amazement…

Tyson : whoa! Whoa! Before you do anything to harm me. I should do something to you! You bastard! Do you know how much trouble you put me in? I had to dodge dog attacks in filthy alleys, had to run all the way from the airport in search of English speaking crowd, almost passed out due to hunger, spent half of my pocket money on one measly hot dog of which I didn't even get a bite….(speaking frustratedly and breathlessly).

When Tyson finished with his tantrums he looked at Kai..

Kai : finished already ? what are you implying by saying all this? You really think I care?

Tyson : could you give me a ride?

Kai : excuse me?

Tyson : I want you to give me a ride in this huge limo you got here!

Kai : haven't you ever heard of "may I ask you to give me a ride"?

Tyson : nope … but sounds even more convincing….may I ask you to give me a ride your highness?

Kai : flattery wont get you anywhere! And besides I wouldn't wanna waste my time on you. I have to be somewhere right now.

Tyson : what a coincidence! Me too…you see I have to find myself a room to stay for the night at a hotel called "ritz carlton". And besides I think you would get pretty lonely in there riding in your humungous car all alone.

Kai : don't have to worry! I have had my share of loneliness and got used to it! So "ritz carlton" eh? Too fancy for your taste…don't you think? You sure you have enough money in there for one night?

Tyson : oh don't worry about that! Even if I don't have enough I have my ways to get through!

Kai : well good luck with that!

And kai got inside his car without Tyson ..just when he was about to start off…

Tyson : hey ! I have got some things that I wanna discuss about with you! So please…

Kai : just stop stalling and move over would ya! Do us both a favour and get yourself a cab to the hotel.

Tyson : but I have enough only for the room!

Kai : oh boo hoo..and hoo again!

Tyson : you know what this is why you don't have any girlfriends! You must be scaring them off with your new found talent of talking like a girl!

Kai : never thought of having one in my life…and besides I remember neither do you have one! So scram!

Tyson : ah ah! I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you! Unless you want me to stay at your place till I board the flight home tomorrow night..i guess I can spend my money on a cab..but …I remember you don't like guests..(with a mischievous tone)

With this statement made kai didn't have any choice but to reconsider.

Kai : get in! (opening the passenger door)

Tyson : (evil laugh)_I knew this would work out..he heee)_ yes! I knew you could never resist my offer kai!

Kai : whatever! Don't get any ideas alright! I am just helping you get to the hotel so you wouldn't bother me! And don't blabber unnecessarily, it gives me a headache!

Tyson : blah..blah…stop being touchy like a girl..you are even starting to whine like one! And besides my real intentions of coming here were to see you. And to let you know of some important things!

Kai : if its about the stupid reunion thing then you better rewind back home. I am not coming.

Tyson : why ? what the…? You mean you know about the reunion?

Kai : hnn. Its not like I care! Don't want to get associated with beyblading anymore.

Tyson : not even with this?

On that note Tyson showed him Kai's very own Dranzer that Tala gave him a day before Tyson boarded for Russia .

Kai : what the…?(shocked) Tala..! I should have known!

Tyson : kai! Just listen! Whatever has happened to you was unfair! I know how you would be feeling having lost dranzer and all but its not your fault…

Kai didn't let him finish but stopped him in the middle..

Kai : correction Tyson. no one can or will understand how I feel of having lost Dranzer. Not even you!

Tyson : but….

Kai : please Tyson…no buts…I don't wanna go through the same phase again..Dranzer sacrificed itself to save my life..i couldn't do anything in return…and I don't wanna lose anything else that's precious to me anymore…

Tyson : ya I know but please listen to me once. Our team is nowhere near a team without you Kai and everyone of us misses you like hell..so please…

Kai : here is the hotel..we have reached your destination…have a good night Tyson..

Before Tyson could say anything Kai dropped him at the hotel and drove off…

Tyson : typical Kai! Hasn't changed one bit! Just wait..i will crack his stubborn attitude and make him come with me to the reunion if it's the last thing I do!

At the reception area of "ritz carlton"…

Receptionist : how may I help you sir?

Tyson : I am Tyson granger, world champion beyblader.(wiggling his eyebrows at her)

Receptionist : and ….so?

Tyson : I am looking for a room for tonight!

It was clear enough that Tyson didn't have enough money with him to pay for the hotel room even for a night and that he was trying to flirt his way through the receptionist. But poor Tyson , his flirtatious spree had little effect on her. nevertheless , she continued!

Receptionist : 500 american dollars for a regular and 2000 american dollars for a luxury suite…what will it be?

Tyson : (gawking at her) uh wel….you see…

Receptionist : you don't have enough money do you? Well, listen to me carefully shortie…I have seen enough of you wannabe casanovas my entire receptionist career and you think you can wink your way in? you have money, get room. No money, the pavement.

With her stern reply Tyson was out of ideas , he was out of energy and almost broke. Just then he was struck with an idea. Although he was sure he would regret of even thinking about it, given his current pathetic state, it was the only choice. He was willing to take risks, to survive in a foreign country and to return home alive.

There was only one thing that he could do and that was to …..spend the night with Kai…

Tyson :_here goes nothing! Oh dear god of gods save my poor soul from forthcoming dangers…_


	6. Tyson's warm welcome

Kai 's P.O.V

At the Hiwatari Enterprises

I cant believe that idiot. He came all the way here just to convince me for the reunion? Hn…I don't care about anything.

And I cant believe that Tala. He actually gave away my location when I sternly told him not to. I will take care of that little traitor later.

I just hope Tyson has enough money to last the night here! I gotta admit he is pretty gutsy though! I wonder how he is gonna convince that receptionist to reserve a room. That lady at the "ritz carlton" is one tough cookie!

(taking his dranzer beyblade that Tyson gave him earlier at hand and looking at the empty bit chip)

Hmm. I can never forget what you did to me dranzer. You betrayed me! You promised that you would stay with me forever. You were my only family! How I would do anything to get you back!

(a tear escapes his eye and makes its way down his cheeks)

Tyson 's P.O.V

(inside a cab)

Stupid ray and his stupid "flirt and wink at a cute girl to convince her" idea! It always worked for him. Why not for me! Ah….i don't care! That lady wasn't my type either.

Now let me call ray and give him a nice hearing from me! No wait…I totally forgot…I don't have enough call balance either…..i hate Russia . I hate hot dogs. I hate that stupid receptionist lady. I hate myself for my worthlessness and most of all I hate Kai…damn that guy! Acting all cocky and cold on me! He didn't even lend me a helping hand!

Once I see him again I am gonna turn him into minced meat and eat him up for lunch!..hnnn hnnn. Who am I kidding? Before I can do that he will eat me up for having turned up in his house. Why is my life getting all complicated and miserable?

Normal P.O.V

Outside Kai's mansion….

Tyson was amazed out of his wits once he took a look of Kai's house…no no …scratch that! Kai's palace! It was godly majestic and spectacular from the outside.

Tyson : unbelievable that kai! he is staying alone and he had to build himself a palace for a house! And I thought Tala's house was fancy! His was nowhere near what I have in front of me!

Tyson was already at his limits and was completely exhausted. He literally dragged himself forward and rang the doorbell!

A tall and well built gentleman in a suit greeted him.

Tyson : Is kai home?

: no …master Kai still hasn't come home yet. May I know who this is?

Tyson : ummm I am Tyson and I am Kai's friend and ex teammate.

: oh so you are mr. Tyson granger aren't you? You are the beyblading world champion. I am William and I am master Kai's butler. Please come in master granger.

With that Tyson welcomed himself in and enjoyed william's hospitality. He also wondered in the process how a nice and soft person like William can handle a grouch like kai. just a few minutes later into his coming William offered tea and snacks. Tyson refreshed himself with those. After a while William caught hold of Tyson 's hunger alarm. So he made Tyson some sandwiches to quench his hunger.

Tyson : thanks so much William. I would have passed out anytime if it weren't for you.

William : it was my pleasure master granger. May I know the purpose of your visit?

Tyson : I want to talk to kai about some important matters.. and if you don't mind can I stay here for the night!i am totally broke. I promise I wont cause you or kai any trouble while I am here!

William : hmmm. Alright! Considering you are master kai's close friend, I think I can let you stay. Don't worry about him I will handle him as soon as he gets here!

Tyson thanked him a million times. William showed him his room that is usually kept for guests!

He felt cosy and comfortable inside his room while he got a call from Kenny .

Kenny : whats up with you? I thought I told you to call me back once you set foot in Moscow! I was worried sick about you!

Tyson : chief ! just chill! You would not believe if I told you where I am right now!

Kenny : eh? Really? Where are you then?

Tyson : in kai's house! I am staying the night here!

Kenny : what ? what about Ritz Carlton?

Tyson : well(scratching his head) it's a long story!

Kenny : let me guess ….you are broke aren't you?

Tyson laughed a sheepish laughter and continued with his conversation for a while with Kenny. Then he suddenly saw from the corner of his eye someone standing at the doorstep of his room.. he hung up and promised to call Kenny later!

It was kai and he was fuming with anger!

Kai : you! How dare you! William !

Tyson : hey stop with all the yelling would ya?

Kai : how did William let you in?

Just then William came over while kai continued with his yelling.

William : I do understand but master granger was broke and so I thought letting him stay only one night here wouldn't hurt!

Kai : and you did all this without asking permission from me first! And you! You told me you would get a room in a hotel by any way possible!

Tyson : its not my fault the receptionist is one tough nut to crack! And besides didn't you hear what William said? I am broke and I need to survive till tomorrow night! Please kai…just one night..

Kai (defeatedly raising his hands up) I give up! Things are already out of my hands! And you better get your skinny butt out of here by the crack of dawn, you hear me! And you William , I deal with you later!

Both William and Tyson gulped. Just when kai was out of their sight…

William : don't worry ! his temper is only momentary! He will calm down in no time! Ever since his grandfather betrayed him master kai has been seeking solace only with me! I am practically a father figure to him! And as for you master granger, please feel yourself at home. If you need help with anything, don't hesitate to call me!

Tyson thanked him again and went inside his bedroom for a nice long sleep.

At 2 a.m, something woke Tyson up from his sleep. It was the darkness. He never quite slept in still darkness his entire life! At his house everyone used to yell at him for putting bright night lights before going to sleep! He couldn't catch his sleep after that and there were no night lights in his room! All shadows at night that he saw through the window seemed like the demons extending their claws to dig in on Tyson . he was shivering out of fear and was scared like hell. So he did what he could do at that moment.

He went upstairs for a midnight rendezvous with kai. he knocked at his door and called out for him but he guessed Kai would be sound asleep by that time! He tried yanking the door open and to his luck it was unlocked.

Tyson : man ! there is no spare couch In here to sleep! That stingy loafer! Well. I guess I have to make myself comfortable beside him! I just hope I wake up even earlier than kai does!

Just then kai flipped over in his sleep and gave Tyson some extra space to lie down beside him!

Tyson : what luck! I thought I would have to wake him up and tell him to scoot over. Hmmm…he looks so peaceful when he is asleep! A totally different person! To think he can become so vicious when he is awake! Hmm..i am tired. Lets see if I can catch some z's tonight!

And with that Tyson was successful in catching some well deserved sleep beside his friend!


	7. Mission accomplished?

Early next morning….

Kai's alarm clock beeped at 5 in the morning. And he reached over the headrest of his bed to turn it off. Suddenly he could feel somebody's arm around his waist and legs over his legs stopping him from getting up. He removed his blanket and couldn't believe his eyes. He slapped his face a couple of times to check if he was dreaming. But it was very much real. Just then Tyson suddenly pulled himself closer to kai and started mumbling in his sleep.

Tyson : (sleeping)ummm. Cheese sandwich! Roast turkey…daichi you lil….go die!

Kai 's anger boiled over and he kicked Tyson out of his bed, not caring about whether he was asleep or not! But even then Tyson didn't wake up! Kai realised that it would take a lot more than that to wake this pig up. He landed on the floor quite hard and rolled over to a corner of the room.

Kai : this little hippopotamus! How dare he sleeps beside me?

He approached Tyson who was sleeping quite comfortably on the floor and still mumbling something in his sleep.

Tyson : (sleeping) I am …a star beyblader. Hilary quit it!... My hair is gonna rip off!

Kai : oh you are gonna see stars alright! big bright ones!

Kai grabbed Tyson by the collar and lifted the sleeping Tyson from the floor. And shook Tyson vigorously till his eyes flew open!

Tyson : (after waking up) armageddon! We are gonna die!

After seeing kai….

Tyson : oops! He he…oh crud!

Kai : correction! You are gonna die ! I am gonna kill you with my two bare hands for sleeping beside me in my bed!

With all this commotion going on William was woken up from his sleep and he rushed to the place where the two were fighting!

William : what is the wrong with you master kai? why are you yelling this early?

Kai : nothing is wrong with me! The one whose brain is fried is this guy! (pointing towards Tyson)

Tyson : oh stop your yap why don'tcha? I got scared in the middle of the night due to the darkness and I tried calling William but he was sound asleep. So I didn't have any choice but to sleep beside you.

Kai : I don't wanna hear any excuses just bail out from here!

Tyson : just chill would ya! I didn't do anything wrong now did i? and besides I wont budge unless you agree to come for the reunion!

Kai : you blackmailing me?

Tyson : you could say that! That's how I get my things done! Remember when you had to give me a ride last night!

Kai : well …I aint a goof ball either. To fall for your pathetic lil tricks twice. And as for the reunion, you better tell Mr.D that kai has better things to do. You hear me? Now! Buzz off Tyson!

Tyson : hmm(angrily) you know what! You are a pathetic loser, a sore loser who dwells in the past. Cant believe dranzer sacrificed its life to save your sorry life!

Kai was suddenly silenced with what Tyson just told him. He was reminded of that fateful day when he was severely injured in the match against Brooklyn and about how dranzer gave up its remaining energy to save him.

Tyson : hmm. whats wrong ? cat got your tongue? You know what kai, a certain someone told me in order to become a true beyblader , having a bitbeast is not important but it's the spirit for the sport that counts! Just think about it. ….well see ya, I am outa here! Thanks for letting me stay the night William! You deserve it, unlike some stuck up pain in the shins.

All the while kai was silent and had his hands folded in deep thought. He went upstairs to get ready for another day at the office!

Tyson : I am such a goof! I should have tried even more to convince him but no! I had to make a dramatic exit! Sometimes I am forced to believe what Hilary always tells me "you don't have a brain Tyson! not even a teeny weeny peanut sized one". And I don't have money with me either. Should have asked William before I got out. I am just full of hot air. That's all I am!

Frustratedly when Tyson got up and was about to leave he heard something fall out of his backpack. When he turned around and saw what it was…

Tyson : what the heck is this? A wallet? This is not mine! I wonder how it got in here!

He opened it and saw money. Enough money to send him off home safe and sound. There was also a note inside the wallet that was addressed to him from William .

"_master Tyson..i am deeply apologetic for my master's behaviour. Anyways I know that you are broke so I have given enough money to last you the trip home. Oh and don't worry about giving it back. Return it at your convenience. And one more thing I still haven't told master kai about lending you money so don't blurt it out even by mistake, otherwise both you and I will be in trouble! And also I know you have taken pains to come here all the way from your hometown just to convince him to come for the reunion. And I commend you for having done that! Not many people I know have ever taken effort towards him. Thank you for understanding him and being a true friend! It is however sad that he isn't interested. Anyway , with all due respect, have a safe journey home! Good day!...william "_

Tyson : nice guy that William!..well lets get something to eat first and get home! Everyone will be disappointed though! But what the heck….convincing kai is like climbing the everest and committing suicide from the highest point!

While Tyson was gonna board his flight home, a certain someone was wide awake not being in the mood to sleep! Kai was just lying down in his bed looking at the ceiling! He was constantly reminded of what Tyson had said to him earlier this morning! Just then he heard a knock on his door!

Kai : come in! I am awake William!

William : I knew that with what happened yesterday, master Tyson would have left quite an impression. You might deny it but I know you all too well.

Kai :hn…(looking at William)

William : please listen to me master kai. I was the butler for your family right from your grandfather's period. I know what goes on inside the hiwatari household for generations. Just don't have the idea that the entire family rests on your shoulders alone, alright! you are still young for god's sake and you should relax those tense shoulders of yours!(getting up and giving him a shoulder press)

Kai : you gave money to Tyson to last him the entire trip didn't you?

William : well….i ..how did you know?

Kai : oh please..with that over enthusiastic shoulder press, you practically blew your cover yourself!

William : you are too smart for your own good you know that! It kinda scares me!

Kai : it has only little to do with smartness William. I have known you since I was five years old! And also the fact that you don't have the habit of locking my wardrobe after you open it….hmm. don't worry I wont deduct your salary…

William : well thanks a lot for that and sorry for being careless. By the way master kai, master Tyson is a true friend to you! You may not be noticing it but I sure have, and I think it would be unfair of you to turn his invitation down. Whatever has happened in the past has happened for a reason. Master kai , dranzer acted on its own free will to save your life that day! Don't go blaming yourself for its demise.

Kai : (hugging William) thanks a lot William. After dranzer, you are the only one who has stuck by me till now! Thank you so much!

William : my pleasure master kai! the rest is upto you to decide. Sleep tight and good night!

Early next morning after waking up, William found a note on his desk after he woke up..it was from kai.

"_thank you William for making me understand. I guess I can never be sorry for acting so immaturely towards Tyson. and so I am gonna return the favour to him by accepting his invitation for the reunion. Sorry for informing you in such short notice. Hope you could settle everything over there in my absence. Will be back soon….Kai…..P.S….LOCK THE WARDROBE AFTER YOU OPEN IT FOR GOD'S SAKE :P"_

William : so typical! It just needs some tweaking at the right place and before you know it he is off.

While at tyson's place everyone is eagerly awaiting tyson's arrival but most importantly a certain someone with him too.

Kenny : Tyson ! I am so glad you are back! How was your trip? Is your health ok ? you are not air sick again are you? And where is kai ? is he still inside the cab?

Tyson : will you just stop acting like a nagging wife! And whats with all the yelling , my ears are ringing.

Hilary : so …details…details…Tyson. where is kai?

Max and ray : ya dude . where is he?

Daichi : come on Tyson , what did ya get from Moscow?

Tyson blew his top at everyone after their tirade of question.

Tyson : gguuyyyysss! Stop it! Gimme a breather why don't cha? Jeez….gimme some space to explain.

Everyone piped down and listened to Tyson's story while he was in Moscow and how kai rejected his invitation to come for the reunion.

Kenny : I knew it! I so knew this was gonna happen! Just one year when I thought we could celebrate the reunion as a team it had to end up like this! Every year ours is the only team which comes incomplete!

Hilary : I cant believe kai turned it down even after going there personally and making him understand!

Max : this is totally not done dude!

Ray : ya I mean seriously! We are not just teammates to him! We were like his family !

Daichi : he is just a sore loser guys! Why are we wasting our time even discussing about him?

Tyson : you know what guys, for once I think daichi's right! It was obvious for us right from the start that he wouldn't turn up! Lets just concentrate on getting ready for the party tonight alright!

Everyone agreed to Tyson and were busy getting ready for the evening! What they didn't know is that kai had boarded the flight early morning to get to the reunion in time

That evening at the party every one of the team members who represented BBA in the past had come. Lee 's white tiger team, michael's all starz, Julia and raul from F dynasty, miguel's barthez battalion, even kai's old team the blitzkrieg boys had come together after being separated for a long time. But what was more surprising for the blade breakers was that a certain group of bladders whom they never expected had also turned up.

Brooklyn : long time no see Tyson!

Tyson : hey man! Actually am quite surprised to see you guys here!

Garland : unfortunately only me and Brooklyn were in town and got the invitation from Mr.D . and so we thought it wouldn't hurt to drop in and say hello!

Ray : so you guys are working for the BBA now?

Brooklyn : ya , as a matter of fact , garland and I have started running a beyblading centre down town.

Max : good for you guys!

And when they continued conversing with each other, Mr.D interrupted .

Mr.D : may I have your attention please!...thank you all for coming here from different corners of the world just to be united with your beyblading pals once more! And now several of you have matured enough to build your very own training centers in propagating beyblading far and wide. Many of you have started pursuing careers of your interest and had to withdraw your positions in your respective teams. But the spirit of beyblading that unites us all has led us here to this point. Now moving forward , I have a special announcement to make! To commemorate this occasion I have organised an exhibition match, to not only weigh your skills after a long time but also to provide out young talents some pointers so that they can step into your shoes and do BBA proud. Thank you once again for patiently listening to my "blabbering" again this year.

And Mr.D stepped down from the dias after his speech! Everyone hooted and howled and cheered him on all the way!

Tyson : you rock Mr.D!

Kenny : well …what are you guys waiting for? Lets paarttteeee….

Suddenly someone stood behind Kenny, hovering above him and said in a low tone while no one noticed him at all.

"_thought you guys could start the party without me huh?"_

Kenny let out a huge gasp before he turned around and noticed who it was. Hearing Kenny gasp everyone turned around and was shocked to see that kai had indeed made it to the reunion this year! Still facing him with jaws open, Tyson was left speechless!

**Hope you guys like it! Wait for another action packed chapter and more and more surprises along the way… read and give reviews guys…..kai has made it to the party and is going to bring the house down in next chapter so stay tuned…..**


	8. Brooklyn's challenge

Hilary's P.O.V

I must be dreaming..i really must be..if so somebody pinch me so that I would wake up from this dream. Is it really kai standing tall in front of me or an alien is Kai's disguise? I really don't know the answer!

There I was standing like a complete idiot with my mouth open. Just then kai came near me. He came so close to me, extended his arms, held my chin and before I know it my heartbeat started increasing. Hell! It was like drumbeats and I was afraid that someone would hear them outloud! He held my chin and made me close my mouth that I held open for a long time. Right then I felt like a total idiot! To be honest I still am an idiot for having fallen for kai when I know for sure that I don't have a chance!

It is true that I harboured feelings for him when I saw him for the very first time and also was brave enough to go and ask him if he ever was interested in a girl. Later the reply that came from him was a typical "no". not even the prettiest of girls could ever interest Kai. he had such a big iron fortress in front of him that blocked him or should I say protected him from fangirls, literally!

Yes, that's right! Kai is our team's heartthrob. And which girl in the world would not fall for his unique and piercing ,deep crimson eyes , his two toned hair that sways gently in the breeze, his perfectly calm and confident aura, his ways and means to tackle obstacles without losing his cool and everything there is that makes him…well..Kai!

He had an attitude that no one could copy and no one dared to copy, well, except for Tyson sometimes but then again he looked like a goof trying to act like Kai. there were so many die hard fangirls who found his distant and cold nature a turn on. And now he was looking drop dead handsome! I know that I am totally out of his league and have also proved to be successful in wiping out such feelings that I had for him in the past.

But now that he has come back and is taller than anyone else and better looking than ever, I am not sure if I am still drawn towards him! And whats with this annoying heartbeat all of a sudden? Right now he is standing beside Tyson and chatting with Kenny. He occasionally takes a look my way and I feel myself going weak in the knees right there!

"no Hilary, stop it! You will only be hurt", that's what my brain tells me…but my heart..my heart is not contradicting it! Usually at these situations especially in soap operas, the heroine will be in the middle of a tug of war between her own heart and brain, stating two different things, but in my case ….hmmmm. well might as well go and enjoy the party than standing and attracting awkward attention from strangers!

Normal P.O.V

As the party was progressing, daichi went totally crazy after taking notice of the food counter and so was Tyson! right then tala and the blitzkrieg boys approached kai !

Tala : well…well…well…lookie here! Someone went back on his word! Didn't think you would make it!

Kai : it just goes to show how wrong you are in judging people and besides you also went back on your word and disclosed my location to Tyson . I swore that day that I would hunt you down and make you pay!

Tala : oh quit being so touchy kai! anyways out of pressure or not you made it here!

Kai : whatever! Now get out of my sight before I strangulate you!

Tala : oohhh! I am shaking in my boots! Ha ha(mockingly)

Tala took his leave from kai and was enjoying the party with his friends! Just then Kenny and kai started laughing after they saw Tyson and daichi engaged in a food fight!

Kenny : I cant believe those two gluttons!

Kai : hn….

Ray : so kai! I heard you have kickstarted your family business again! How is it going?

Kai : going splendidly. Very soon its going to take beyblading to a whole new level.

Max : wow Kai that's great! And I can surely see a change in you!

Kai : my voice has cracked!

Max : no..i mean yes I can see that but …

Kai : I have gotten even taller…

Hilary : he can speak longer sentences now without all the hn's…

Kai smirked at her and Hilary had to turn her face away from him to hide her blush!

Max : you are right! That is it! Hilary you have good observation skills!

Hilary : (stammering): well…ya…it…its ..umm obvious…I am your team manager aren't i?

Suddenly Mr.D announced the match up for the exhibition matches for that evening! After all that hard partying and food everyone started practising to polish and sharpen their skills again after a long time. Kai felt like the odd ball without having a bit beast with him! He hesitantly brought his beyblade out from his pocket!

Tyson : kai ! remember what I told you the other day!

Kai : hn…what difference does it make any way? Dranzer will never return!

He went and sat in a corner of the room when he heard someone approach him! It was Brooklyn , his arch rival besides Tyson .

Kai : what do you want?

Brooklyn : I see you still haven't stopped giving cold shoulders to people..even now!

Kai : stop beating around the bush and cut to the chase why dontcha? I know you must expect something from me!

Brooklyn : you are not called the intriguing one for nothing are you? Well I will come to the point!

Kai : hnn….now you are talking!

Brooklyn : I want a rematch!

Kai : you mean a revenge match to be precise!

Brooklyn : now you are talking my language! Yes, for that humiliating defeat you gave me!

Kai : you are so on!

Brooklyn : this time kai its gonna be a whole lot difficult coz you don't have your bitbeast with you to save your sorry butt if you get in trouble!

Kai : I am gonna make you feel sorry for ever having said that! And as for dranzer I think I can defeat you even without it!

**And the stage was set for the clash of two titans…stay tuned and give reviews till I make an update!**


	9. Epilogue

Brooklyn's sudden offer for a revenge match before the commencement of the exhibition matches had put a cork in everyone's mouth. No one expected that Brooklyn would still be out for revenge for his disastrous beybattle against Kai in the BEGA tournament. But kai wasn't all surprised, in fact he sounded like he was expecting this. Tyson and the rest of his teammates warned him since Brooklyn had gotten a lot stronger than he was in the past. If they thought their words of discouragement could deter Kai then they were sadly mistaken. Kai had stubbornness written all over his face and an unusual aura of confidence.

Everyone started hooting in encouragement but Mr.D knew that this would end up in a disaster again. He pleaded with both of them to withdraw but both were too stubborn for their own good!

Kai : good thing I didn't pass this chance by! All thanks to you Tyson!

Tyson (surprised) : umm. Well I guess there is always a first time for everything! No worries bro! the pleasure is mine.

Brooklyn : heh…don't go write me off that quick kai. coz my Zeus is more powerful than it has ever been.

Kai : the same goes to you. I may not be having dranzer with me. But this is more than enough to put you in your place.

Daichi : whats with all this trash talking? Cant you guys get this over with already?

Tyson : all in good time daichi! All in good time!

Ray : both must really loathe each others guts! Look at how they are staring at each other!

Max : ya totally ray! We are in for a blitzkrieg of a match, that I am sure!

Hilary to Kenny : Kenny come here! Cant you guys do something to stop these two instead of encouraging them? Both could get hurt!

Kenny didn't listen to a single word she said and continued with supporting kai in his decision.

Hilary : these boys and their explosive nature!

She gave up trying to make them understand and sat with all her girl buddies as one of the spectators.

Kai : well what do you say we give the fans what they want?

Brooklyn : I could never agree with you more!

Kai : what say we take this outside?

Brooklyn gladly agreed to his opinion and joined kai outside the BBA headquarters! Everyone joined them as well to witness the full on action including .

And with that both stood ready to launch both their beyblades for some hard core action!

Everyone : 3….2….1….LET IT RIP!(chorus)

And with that , both superpowers in beybattle launched forth their beyblades. When both beyblades made contact , it was guaranteed that there would be absolutely no end to this battle. This battle promised everyone a treat after a long time. Some of the new comer bladers who were invited by Mr.D for the exhibition match were also among the crowd! Even they were all excited seeing the battle and started showing their support equally for both Brooklyn and kai.

Brooklyn : you don't have a chance! You hear me? What would you do without your dranzer?

Kai knew right then that Brooklyn was getting under his skin. He wanted to believe that he had a chance against him but at this stage when he was supposed to keep his cool, he started doubtinh his own strengths! And that affected his performance in battle! He started making mistakes and was taking a heck of a lot of beating from Zeus.

Tyson : kai! come on dude! You can do it! Don't let his trash talk get to you!

All his teammates stood by his side and supported him in every move that he made. And he was quite thankful to all of them no matter how annoying they seemed!

Kai :"_well I guess Tyson was right! I can never ignore my destiny or my friends no matter how hard I tried! I should keep moving forward and leave the past behind me. Dranzer may not be with me now but I can feel its presence through this battle. Strangely though, I may be even crazy by saying this but I think I still got a shot at this!"_

Brooklyn : not given up yet? Well let me put you out of your misery! Zeus….."king of darkness"!

And with that Brooklyn just released his trump card on kai . kai was closing in for one heck of a collision course. Luckily he escaped in time to avert a major disaster. This was the attack that brutally injured him a few years ago!

Kai : that was just too close for comfort. Looks like he is really into it!

Brooklyn : had enough yet? Good for you that you have opted out of beyblading for good kai! just go and take a nice long rest. You don't deserve to be a beyblader with that pathetic defense!

Tyson : why that little! How dare he downgrade kai?

Kenny : as much as that infuriates you Tyson , it is the truth after all. Look!

And he showed Tyson and his team how all odds were against kai in this battle! Without dranzer Brooklyn was gonna cash in on his victory before kai could say " I am toast"!

Brooklyn :_" he has his defense wide open! How stupid can one get! He himself is saying " pulverise me" with that tactic! Well I could actually use an easy win! Cant believe he was the one who defeated me. How humiliating! I am sorry kai but your so called beyblading spirit is at its limits! At the end of the day its raw talent and power that triumphs._

Brooklyn : well kai! its been a pleasure battling you! See ya around! (waving a hand at kai)

After seeing him wave goodbye at him , kai was even more infuriated. He was angry. Very angry at the fact that he could not do anything about his weakness!

Kai :"_damn it! Why cant I do anything? Have I become that weak. No, I refuse to accept defeat. I refuse to give this battle up even if its an exhibition match. I just wish I had dranzer with me!..no..no..dranzer is my bitbeast. It derives strength from me not the other way around! I must stay strong! For dranzer, for my friends and for myself! Here I come Brooklyn, to show you what I have got! Better brace yourself coz its gonna be a bumpy ride!_

With no longer than a minute to spare, that thought and self motivation brought something out of kai that seemed totally inhuman. He was suddenly surrounded by flames! Raging flames that didn't cease but instead were fuelled by kai's anger!

Tyson : chief ! look at that! Where did all this fire come from? We have to save kai!

When everyone approached the fire, they saw that kai was standing majestically without a single bruise! He seemed like he could tackle any obstacle that came his way!

Ray : Tyson , I think its….

Tyson : its dranzer! Dranzer is back! But how..?

Kai suddenly was overcome with tremendous amount of energy and came to realise that dranzer hadn't gone anywhere but was residing inside him safe and sound until the moment came for it to reveal itself!

Kai (seeing dranzer's majestic form ): good to have you back buddy! Now lets make some serious damage!

Dranzer seemed to read kai's mind and making its moves! Kai wasn't ordering anything and was standing still!

Kai : this is it Brooklyn! You mocked my beyblading spirit and now I am gonna make you eat your words! Dranzer …."spiral flame inferno"!

With that the battle was sealed, kai became the undisputed winner of the battle! Everyone swarmed him and was giving him hi-5s!

Brooklyn : hmmm. Well I guess I shouldn't have questioned your spirit! Its far far stronger than the power of my Zeus.

Kai : hmmm. Well you gave a run for my money! And I am surprised to see many changes in you!

Brooklyn : any chance I could ask for a rematch?

Kai : hmm. lets just say that I wouldn't be touching my beyblade for a while!

Brooklyn : I would be looking forward for tie-ups with you and your company in the near future!

Kai : in that case….i cant wait!

Brooklyn : see ya man! Be good!

Kai : you too! (smiling)

Kai _:" thanks to you Brooklyn that I rediscovered my strength. And dranzer! I cant believe I am holding you in my arms …you and I have a lot of catching up to do"_

Hilary : (coming near kai) ummm….are you ok? Kai?

Kai : (smiling) ya…never felt better!

Everyone including the new comer bladers congratulated kai on his victory. With no more than a second to spare all fangirls swarmed around him.

Kai : oh boy! Here we go again! There is no escaping these lunatics!

Daichi : just look at him! I don't get why the girls are paying attention to him! What has he got that I aint got?

Max (tapping daichi's shoulders) hmmm. That would be everything!

Later next morning…kai was sitting and enjoying the breeze outside tyson's dojo!

Hilary : hi there! Can I sit beside you?

Kai : hn. And you would listen if I say "no"?

Hilary : I asked for a reply not a question in return.

Kai : its not like I have a choice! Right(a mindblowing smirk)

Hilary felt her heart skipping a beat and her stomach doing somersault after seeing him smirking at her! at the same time she felt annoyed at his response!

Hilary : typical kai! there is simply no stopping you!

Kai : I know!

Hilary : you are not gonna quit beyblading are you ?

Kai : I knew this was coming!

Hilary : oh for god's sake just say yes or no! would it kill you to give a normal reply?

Kai : ok…ok…don't have to yell. I wont! Happy!

With that reply Hilary was on cloud nine and just pounced on him and gave him a quick and tight hug without even knowing the awkwardness of the situation! Kai was equally surprised by her move. Hilary felt her face getting redder and hotter and her heartbeat increasing tenfold! Hilary felt her world spinning because that was the first time she has seen kai that close! She felt her knees getting weak with getting entranced in his crimson eyes. Out of great effort and difficulty she overcame the spell Kai had on her and released her hold on him.

Hilary : I am sorry about that! Its just that! Wel…

Kai : never mind! Its ok..

That evening kai was supposed to board his flight home. He had enquired William if things are going smoothly over there in his absence and it would appear as though they are going smoothly as per William. Tyson and the others had agreed to send him off at the airport despite Kai's repeated denials. At the airport….

Tyson : well….i guess its good bye huh?

Kai : hn…look at you getting all senti like a girl!

Tyson : who me? Like a girl? Atleast I am not as bad as Kenny is. Do you remember when he screamed like a girl when senotaph attacked him in England?

Kai : how could I forget? That was when the bladebreakers were formed!

Tyson : anyways man! You made it here despite your busy schedule!

Kai : and you never gave up on me despite my kicking your butt out of my bed!

Tyson : what ?...oh that was why I had a pain in my butt that day!

Everyone laughed after hearing the story when Tyson wouldn't wake up even after getting kicked.

Ray : well dude! I guess its time! You better get going!

Max : ya kai! take care and keep dranzer safe! I know how you would be feeling now that its back with you safe and sound!

Kai : hmm. ya . now nothing could ever possible go wrong!

Tyson : oh and one more thing dude! You owe me a beybattle the next time we meet! The battle you had with Brooklyn really had me all psyched up!

Kai : I cant wait for that day!

Then kai turned towards Hilary ….

Kai : well I guess I am going then!

Hilary : well…umm. You will come back right?

Without answering her question kai just smiled one of his rarest of the rare radiant smile on her and she felt her blood rushing to her face and pounding on her eardrums. He just turned around and moved away from his friends while they all waved him goodbye. Soon he was out of their sight! And Hilary felt an overwhelming empty feeling in her heart after he left! Yesterday she was like the happiest person on earth, having seen kai again but now seeing him getting separated again makes her feel alone!

Kenny : I know you have feelings for him. Why haven't you told him yet?

Hilary : well, lets just say that I prefer to safeguard the friendship I have for him. And I don't intend on spoiling it. Besides Kenny, I know that he doesn't have the same feelings as I do. I am way out of his league! So rather than getting hurt its better to let those feelings go!

Kenny : glad to know you are handling it maturely Hilary!

Daichi : I am hungry. Tyson lets go find some good restaurant!

Tyson : I am with you 100% monkey boy!

Ray and max: here we go again!

And they were off…for more challenges and for more twists that await them in their lives ahead!

**Well guys this is it! Hope you liked the last chapter…give me reviews guys and encourage me to write more stories to keep entertaining you all! Have a good day!**


End file.
